


Friends!

by niedlichta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena kita teman, dari dulu. Iya kan? —Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya saya yang sudah lama sekali, dan yang sudah sempat saya hapus dari FNI. Karena maraknya kasus copy-paste, dan mumpung karya saya ini belum dicopas (semoga jangan sampai), saya berniat mempostingnya kembali di sini untuk jaga-jaga. Selamat menikmati! :) (btw, saya sengaja membiarkan Author Notes saya ikut tercopas, mwehehe). Buat yang belum tahu, penname saya pertama kali adalah Cute-Tamacchan, kemudian niedlichta, dan pernah memakai penname eneng troll for the lulz hahaha. Tapi sekarang saya pake penname niedlichta :)

… Tunggu dulu. Apa yang sedang saiia lakukan? O.O

Oh iya. Saiia sedang ngetik fic gaje yang terinspirasi saat membaca ulang Naruto seri 26 dan 27 "=_=

Padahal saiia sedang sakit mata akut… Dan saiia juga sedang Ujian Semester…

Mata saiia jadi seperti punya Sasuke. Jadi kayak Sharingan. *stress*

Oh… Fic ini juga…

Seperti… Adegan hilang yang ada pada saat Naruto dan Sasuke sewaktu kecil.

Ingat, mereka menautkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mereka, bukan?

Nah… Otak oon punya Tamacchan langsung berpikir, bagaimana bisa begitu?

Dan terlahirlah fic ini~~~ XDD

Aih… Udah ah. Gag usah nerocos lagi. Mata Tama udah nyut-nyutan nih…

Aaah… Lupa.

Ini hanya fiendship, jadi yang gag suka Yaoi dan Shounen-Ai juga boleh baca. :)

Eh… Tapi…

Ah, sudahlah. XDD *dijotos*

* * *

**Warning:** Canon. **Friendship**. Maybe OOC. And… Some action was taken from the original manga. Oh, did I have told you that this fic is really horrible? Err… XDD

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" isn't mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Friends!**

**By: Cute-Tamacchan**

* * *

-

"Anak itu… Anggota klan Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa 'kan?"

"Eeeh? Masa' sih?"

"Kasihan anak itu…"

"Iya. Kasihan dia. Lihat, dia termenung sendiri di tepi sungai itu. Pasti dia kesepian…"

-

Bisik-bisik dari penduduk desa terus terdengar di telingaku. Aku sadar, dan aku tahu. Kesepian itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Aku sendiri tahu itu. Aku juga kesepian, sama seperti Uchiha itu, yang belakangan ini sering dibicarakan oleh penduduk Konoha.

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, bocah yang memiliki Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya. Setelah diusir secara tidak langsung dari taman bermain oleh beberapa orang dewasa yang langsung mengajak anak mereka pulang ketika aku datang, aku bermaksud untuk kembali ke rumahku untuk pulang.

Pulang?

Yeah, seperti aku punya rumah saja. Punya sih, tapi itu sama sekali bukan rumah. Karena tidak ada yang mengucapkan "Okaeri" saat aku mengucapkan "Tadaima".

Aku juga selalu dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa. Selalu. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa mereka menjauhiku seperti itu. Mata mereka… Tatapan mereka yang mereka tujukan untukku… Sangat tajam dan menyedihkan.

Ingin rasanya aku menangis keras-keras saat mengingat perlakuan mereka padaku. Mereka menjauhiku, menganggapku tidak ada, dan bersyukur saat aku terjatuh dari ayunan dengan kaki berdarah dan sobek.

Ingin menangis memang, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Air mataku sudah mengering di usiaku yang masih 7 tahun ini. Ironis, bukan? Aku masih sangat muda. Masih sangat muda untuk merasakan kesepian dan kebencian. Mau tak mau aku jadi begini.

Jadi anak yang kesepian dan penyendiri.

Dan, saat mendengar bisik-bisik para penduduk desa yang kasihan melihat Uchiha yang satu itu kesepian, hatiku menjadi perih. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka merasa kasihan padanya, sedangkan padaku tidak? Mereka bahkan bersyukur melihat aku terpuruk dengan rasa kesepianku. Kenapa?

Apa karena dia adalah keturunan dari Uchiha yang jenius?

Kurasa… Ini tidak adil…

Dan, di tengah perjalananku pulang dari taman bermain, aku melewati jembatan setengah jadi itu. Mata biru milikku menangkap sesuatu seperti ekor ayam yang sedang duduk di tepi jembatan itu. Ah. Itu dia.

Aku ragu. Aku ingin menyapa dirinya dan mengajaknya berteman. Sepertinya dia sangat kesepian, dan mungkin dia merasa penderitaan yang sama denganku. Mungkin kami bisa menjadi teman baik yang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Seperti saudara.

Saat aku ingin melangkahkan kedua kakiku ke sana, tiba-tiba kepalanya menoleh ke arahku. Mungkin dia tahu kalau aku memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Saat aku ingin membalas dengan senyuman, dia membuang wajahnya. Menyebalkan sekali! Ingin rasanya aku cemberut—

"Huuh!!"

\--atau mungkin, aku sudah cemberut sedari tadi dan sudah membuang wajahku seperti dia?

Aku berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, dengan mulut yang membisikkan kata-kata tidak wajar. Tetapi, aku juga tersenyum. Karena, sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang mau menganggap diriku 'ada'. Dia menganggapku ada, dia menganggapku sebagai 'rival'. Setidaknya itulah yang kutangkap dari reaksinya.

Kutolehkan wajahku, untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Dan, senyum di wajahku semakin terkembang saat kulihat bibirnya juga menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

… Mungkin aku memang bisa berteman dengannya.

* * *

Huh. Bodoh. Senyum dari wajahnya membuatku tidak tahan untuk tersenyum juga walau hanya senyum tipis. Kemana harga diriku sebagai Sasuke Uchiha jika aku tampak sedang tersenyum normal?

Aku tahu anak itu. Dia selalu dikucilkan oleh orang lain. Padahal menurutku dia itu normal sama seperti yang lainnya juga. Dari yang kulihat sepertinya penduduk desa mengucilkannya dan merasa senang jika melihatnya meringkuk di pojok taman sembari memeluk lututnya.

Aku benci. Bukan, aku bukan benci karena dia diperlakukan seperti itu. Apa peduliku? Kami bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya. Hanya saling mencibir satu sama lain secara tidak langsung. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya.

Aku benci karena… Aku tidak suka jika melihat sesuatu kesepian. Rasanya… Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Aku tidak suka jika seperti itu.

… Mungkin, kami bisa berteman. Soalnya kami sama-sama kesepian.

Ah… Tapi, bukan waktunya memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu untuk dipikirkan seperti itu. Aku… Masih harus memikirkan tentang pembalasan dendamku terhadap Aniki. Ya. Mungkin aku harus berpikir tentang itu.

Sesekali, kudengar bisik-bisik kasihan yang keluar dari bibir para penduduk desa yang melewatiku. Aku benci ini. Aku tidak suka dikasihani… Jika mereka kasihan padaku, berarti aku lemah. Dan aku tidak bisa membalas dendam jika aku masih lemah.

Menjijikkan. Menjijikkan. Ini benar-benar menjijikkan

Hanya satu orang yang tidak begitu. Seseorang yang sama-sama merasa kesepian sepertiku. Ah… Aku ingin mengajaknya untuk berteman. Tapi bagaimana? Uchiha terlalu mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi. Ayahku selalu mengajariku begitu.

Ya, dulu.

Aku masih merenung saat kurasakan rinai hujan mulai membasahi diriku. Aku tidak perduli. Memangnya rinai hujan bisa membunuhku apa?

Langit juga mulai gelap. Bisa kulihat dari pantulan air sungai yang mulai menghitam. Tapi aku masih tidak bergeming untuk pulang. Toh tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahku yang megah itu. Tidak ada seorang pun, kecuali para Anbu yang bersembunyi di balik dinding. Aku tahu itu.

Hei… Hujan tambah deras. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke atas, merasakan air hujan menyapu wajahku. Kurasa aku menikmatinya, saat wajahku basah terkena hujan. Haha… Aku sudah mulai gila.

Kembali kutundukkan kepalaku setelah kurasakan pandangan mataku mulai mengabur karena air hujan. Eh? Tunggu dulu… Kenapa… Kenapa air hujan langsung berhenti? Kenapa… Kenapa ada bayangan berwarna biru di pantulan air sungai?

Dengan sigap, aku langsung berdiri dan memasang aba-aba bertempur. Namun, sayangnya, karena aku terlalu terburu-buru, aku terpeleset. Dan, dengan naasnya (atau memalukannya) aku tercebur ke sungai.

"…"

"… T-tolong aku?"

Aaah… Aku tidak bisa menampakkan ekspresi dan gengsi Uchiha sekarang…

… Soalnya…

_… Aku tidak bisa berenang._

* * *

"Hei, Dobe." Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang sedang memeras bajunya yang basah karena air sungai dan air hujan. Hohoho, sungguh cara yang sopan untuk memanggil orang yang baru saja menolongmu dari kematian.

"Apa, TEME?" Naruto membalas kesal. Balasan yang sesuai, Naruto.

"… Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Hn? Apa artinya 'Hn'?" Tanya Naruto. _'Aneh. Uchiha satu ini aneh. Atau mungkin memang seluruh Uchiha itu aneh? Entahlah, mereka 'kan sudah mati semua.'_ Pikir Naruto tidak jelas.

"… Hn." Gumam Sasuke lagi. Sukses membuat Naruto terguling ke tanah yang masih basah dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ah, sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya aku bertanya lagi padamu," Naruto akhirnya menyadari bahwa percuma mengajak satu-satunya penerus Uchiha yang sah itu berbicara. "Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarku."

"…"

"…"

Hening. Keadaan di tempat persinggahan di tepi sungai itu hening. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Mereka hanya membiarkan air hujan menerpa tanah dengan derasnya. Tenggelam di dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berbaring di lantai bambu itu, berbantalkan kedua lengannya. Sementara Sasuke masih terdiam memandangi hujan.

"… Terimakasih." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Mungkin sedari tadi dia sibuk berdebat di dalam pikirannya untuk mempertaruhkan harga diri Uchiha dengan berterimakasih pada bocah yang menyelamatkannya ini.

"… Hah?" Hening lagi.

"… Sama-sama." Naruto, yang sebenarnya masih sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, memutuskan untuk membalas dengan ucapan 'Sama-sama'.

"Jadi," Sasuke menggeser arah duduknya, menjadi berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Kau… Mau melupakan yang tadi?"

"… Yang tadi? Hm... Kalau aku tidak mau?" Cengiran lebar kini menghiasi wajah tan milik Naruto.

"Aku pasti membunuhmu."

"… Serius?"

"… Hn."

"… Baiklah kalau begitu," Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Mungkin juga aku akan melupakannya. Hehehe…"

"… Hn."

Dan, kita bisa melihat perempatan jalan di kening Naruto sekarang.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Oh iya, itu payung biru milikku, tolong ambilkan." Naruto menunjuk payung biru miliknya yang tergeletak di ujung pondok. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mau apa kau dengan payung itu, Dobe?"

"Ya pulanglah, Teme! Masa' aku pulang tanpa payung di hujan deras begini?"

"… Hah?" Sasuke hanya berbengong ria. Dia berpikir, biasanya, di komik atau sinetron, jika dua orang yang baru bertemu di hujan deras, pasti salah seorang yang membawa payung akan meminjamkan payungnya pada yang tidak membawa payung. Lalu, dari situ, mereka akan saling bertukar nama, bersalaman, lalu menjadi sahabat. Sasuke lalu menggetok kepalanya sendiri atas pemikiran bodoh itu.

"Apalagi?" Naruto bertanya seakan mau menggigit Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan berkata 'Siapa namamu?' atau 'Mau kupinjamkan payung?' padaku?"

"… Jadi kau berharap kupinjamkan payung?"

' _Bodoh!! Kau bodoh, Sasuke!!'_ Maki Sasuke dalam hati. "… Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, Dobe."

"Ya sudah kalau begi—hei!! Berhenti memanggilku 'Dobe'!! Aku punya nama, Teme!!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya, frustasi mungkin.

' _Hmph, setidaknya aku tidak perlu menanyakannya secara langsung.'_ Batin Sasuke. "Oh ya? Kok aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya nama, Usuratonkachi Dobe-san?"

"Gah!! Namaku Naruto!! Naruto Uzumaki!! Ingat itu, Teme!!" Naruto berkata sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menepis tangan yang hampir menusuk jidatnya itu.

"Jangan menunjukku seperti itu! Dan jangan memanggilku 'Teme', Dobe!! Aku juga punya nama!" Sasuke menunjuk dadanya dengan sombong. "Sasuke!! Sasuke Uchiha!!"

"Kau tetap memanggilku Dobe!! Gah!! Teme!!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Hampir saja dia meninju wajah putih di hadapannya itu, jika dia ingat janjinya pada Sarutobi untuk SEBISA mungkin tidak membuat masalah.

"Berhenti memanggilku Teme, Dobe!!"

"Tidak akan jika kau masih memanggilku Dobe, Teme!!"

"Baiklah. Usuratonkachi, jangan memanggilku Teme!!"

"Brengsek!! Sama saja jika kau menggantinya dengan Usuratonkachi, Teme!!" Naruto tambah mengerang frustasi. Uchiha yang satu ini menyebalkan.

"Lah? Kan kau menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggilmu dengan 'Dobe'? Jadi 'Usuratonkachi' tidak masalah, bukan?" Seringai kini bermain di wajah Uchiha muda. Mengerjai Naruto mungkin adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup.

"Itu masalah, brengsek!"

"Bagimu, bagiku tidak."

"Gah!! Sudahlah, aku pulang saja!!" Naruto bangkit dan berusaha menerobos hujan. "Dan, karena sepertinya ada Teme yang akan memelas meminta payung, akan kutinggalkan payung ini di sini!!" dan, dengan wasiat itu, Naruto berlari hingga bayangannya lenyap ditelan air hujan.

"Oi, Dobe!! Aku tidak minta dipinjamkan—ah!! Bodoh!!" Sasuke membuka payung dan mengejar siluet Naruto.

"OI!! DOBE!!!"

* * *

Hujan sudah mulai reda. Kini kita bisa melihat dua orang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang berbunga.

"… DOBE." Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penghayatan pada Naruto yang (lagi-lagi) sedang memeras bajunya yang basah oleh lumpur.

"TEME. Jangan menyalahkanku lagi karena kau yang membuatku terjerembab ke lumpur. Salahmu, berlari mencari orang, tetapi malah menabrak orang itu!"

"Huh!" Sasuke membuang wajahnnya. Untung saja tidak ada tempat sampah yang memadai di sana.

"… Hei. Untuk apa kau mencariku? 'Kan sudah kubilang, kupinjamkan payung itu!!"

"Aku tidak mau berhutang budi padamu, bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu rumahmu, bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikannya? Dobe!!"

"Eng… Iya juga sih…" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lagipula…" Sasuke memambahkan dengan nada suara yang mengecil. "… Aku… Tidak mau sendiri untuk kedua kalinya."

"… Eh?"

"… Kesepian itu tidak enak, 'kan? Kau selalu merasakannya 'kan?"

"Iya sih. Hei, tahu darimana kau kalau aku juga kesepian?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"… Hn."

Duagh!

"Aduh!! Dobe!!" Sasuke meringis sembari memegangi pipinya yang lebam. Terimakasih untuk tangan mungil milik Naruto.

"TEME."

"DOBE."

"Hei, serius. Tahu darimana kau kalau aku selalu kesepian?" Naruto langsung membelokkan arah pembicaraan. Malas untuk berdebat.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah 'sahabat' barunya itu. "… Dari sorot matamu. Sama seperti mataku. Kosong dan hampa." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya, setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"… Aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi, kau tahu, aku iri padamu." Ujar Naruto sembari bersandar pada batang pohon sakura itu. Sasuke menatapnya sembari mengernyitkan dahi.

"Iri kenapa--jangan bersandar ke sana, banyak semutnya! Oh iya, kenapa kau iri?" Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan tawa ketika dilihatnya Naruto berusaha duduk kembali dan mengibaskan baju di punggungnya, sembari melempar death glare.

"Tidak ada semut di batang sakura, bodoh! Dan, oh, aku iri padamu karena kau… Dikasihani dan diperdulikan orang lain. Sedangkan aku? Tidak ada yang peduli padaku…"

"… Aku justru muak dengan semua itu. Aku tidak perlu dikasihani. Aku tidak selemah itu, sampai mereka perlu kasihani segala," Sasuke menatap kea rah depan, tetapi pandangannya tidak fokus, Naruto tahu itu. "Dan lagi, aku lebih memilih sendiri dan tidak ada yang memperdulikanku daripada dikasihani."

"Kau bodoh? Itu lebih buruk. Aku sudah merasakannya, percayalah padaku." Naruto juga mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka sendiri.

Kedua anak kecil itu lalu menyadari kalau langit sudah semakin gelap.

"Hei, sudah malam. Sudah waktunya pulang…" Naruto membuka suara. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang juga sepertinya mau beranjak berdiri.

"Ayo. Sini kubantu berdiri." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang masih duduk. Kedua bocah itu lalu menepuk celananya yang sedikit lembab dan kotor. "Hei, Naruto. Sebelum kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing, aku mau mengucapkan sesuatu."

Naruto masih diam. "Hei, kau tadi menyebutku dengan apa? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Ucapnya tidak percaya. Tetapi, begitu dilihatnya Sasuke mengeluarkan death-glarenya, di langsung membelokkan arah pembicaraan. "Ya, ya… Mau bilang apa?"

"Kau dan aku… Sama-sama kesepian, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi… Kita sekarang sudah berteman, 'kan?" Biasanya Sasuke akan mual begitu mendengar ucapannya, namun kali ini tidak. Dia malah cemas jika jawaban dari Naruto adalah 'tidak'.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Tentu. Aku senang kau mau jadi temanku. Walaupun tanpa kata-kata… Mulai sekarang, kita adalah teman!!" Naruto menyodorkan dua jarinya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Sasuke menatap kedua jari yang disodorkan Naruto. Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk senyum tulus. Disambutnya dua jari itu dengan kedua jarinya sendiri. Naruto juga memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Hei, sebagai teman, kita berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan satu sama lainnya 'kan? Dan tidak akan berkhianat 'kan?"

"Tentu!!"

_

_

Dan, lima tahun kemudian, terjadilah pertarungan antara dua sahabat, yang penuh dengan airmata dan penyesalan…

_

_

* * *

**XxOWARIxX**

* * *

… *speechless*

Ini masih dalam lingkup friendship kah?? *digiles truk*

Oh iya, Otanjoubi Omedettou, Mendh-nee!! XDD

Dan… Mata saiia tambah sakit… Haduh, mudah-mudahan gag sampe pake kacamata deh.. =="

Dan… OMG!!

Ini fic apa?

Lompat-lompat!!

Gaje!!!

Gag bermaknaaa!!! *stress*

*ngejambak rambut*

Review, please?

_

_

**With Love,**

**Cute-Tamacchan**

**_**

**_**

 


End file.
